Times to Remember?
by Don'tletmadnesswin321
Summary: Soul, Kid, and Tsbuaki are having flashbacks of a forgotten past that they wish to recover. Suddenly, the past catches up and the kids they knew attend the DWMA. what will happen? will the others be jealous? FIND OUT! Soul x OC maybe Maka x Black Star and Kid x fem Crona! Rated T: May later contain violence and swearing. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! I HAVE ONLY SEE THE ANIME!
1. Chapter 1

Times to Remember?

Chapter 1

Soul's POV

It was a normal day as me and Maka were walking to school. "Hey Soul, do you ever think we'll have any new students? The only new student we have had is Crone and she has been here a month." Maka asked me. It was strange that she asked. " I dunno why do you ask?" I replied keeping my cool demeanor. "Because I have a strange feeling, like something's going to happen." She replied. I nodded, my mind is out of it today. Me, Kid, and Tsubaki are having these memory flashbacks recently. They were of when we were little and of these other kids who left us. They left around the time kid said he got his OCD. I sighed and Maka looked at me. We were at the front of the school. "Soul, are you OK?" she asked me with concern written all over her features. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I didn't want to worry her. I mean, what kind of guy would do that? So uncool. "Well OK, let's get to class." Maka and I got to the classroom ten minutes before the bell rang. "Hey Soul. Me and Tsubaki want to talk to you." Kid said waving me over. "OK" I replied. I walked over to them and sat down. "What's up?" I asked. "I had another flashback." Kid said

Kid's POV

Soul's eyes widened. "What was it about?" he asked. I looked down at my hands and replied. "Maysilee Jackson. She's apparently my cousin." I looked at Tsubaki. "She was also one of Tsubaki's sisters. They look a lot alike, except her hair is curly and red and her right eye is sea green and her left one is electric blue." Then I turned and looked Soul dead in the eyes. "Maysilee was also your first meister." Soul's eyes widened again. "Seriously?" he asked. I nodded. Soul looked at us for a minutes before speaking. "I have a twin." This time my eyes widened while Tsubaki gasped in shock. "He's younger by an hour and looks nothing like me. In the flashback we were fighting and I used the 'I'm older' excuse on him." he said his whole cool demeanor some what crumbling slowly. I nodded understanding. Suddenly Stein came in and we ended our conversation. "Time for class." Stein said.

**A/N: Hello peoples! This is my first fanfic. I know this is a short first chapter but I hopefully will get the next one up soon and it will be longer. I hope you like it! Please review! XX 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3rd person POV

The class seemed to drag on for Soul, Kid, and Tsubaki, who had plan to meet up later that day to discuss their plans to figure out their whole lost past. "Now kids, we are going to study on how to dissect this African Wild Dog." stein said looking happy that the dog was shaking in the cage it was in. Maka raised her hand. "But professor, isn't the African Wild Dog endangered?" Stein looks at her and replies. "yes and that is precisely why we need to dissect one while they still exist." He twisted the screw in his head. Maka sighed in defeat. Stein kept rambling while he dissected the animal but the three troubled teen weren't paying attention.

Finally the bell rang and the classroom dispersed to go home or wherever they were heading after school. Kid, Tsubaki, and Soul left with their other friends Maka, Liz, Patty, and Black Star. "YAHOO SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER AND NOW YOU GUYS CAN TURN YOUR COMPLETE ATTENTION TO YOUR GOD BLACK STAR!" Black Star said as he was bouncing around and Tsubaki was attempting and so far failing at calming down her meister. "Black Star please calm down..." She attempted but the blue haired assassin didn't even hear his weapon. "MAKAAAAA CHOP!" Maka yelled while she chopped Black Star square in the middle of his head with a thick book that she retrieved and put back in a secret pocket of her clothes. Black Star's head was spewing blood but he regained his composure and calmed down some. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Liz asked inspecting her nails for damages or imperfections. Kid and Soul exchanged glances and they both looked at Tsubaki. "Well me, Kid and Tsubaki have to do some... things and so ummm... we have to go now. Well see you guys later, bye!" Soul said and dragged the other weapon and meister away before they were interrogated. "Well that was weird." Liz said exchanging a look with Maka and then looking at her sister. "What do you think they are up too sis?" Patty asked her older sister. "I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out! NO ONE KEEPS ANYTHING FROM THE GOD BLACK STAR!" Black Star answered. "Maka chop!" Maka yet again Maka-chopped him and put the book back where it is hidden.

Soul's POV

Maka gave Black Star a Maka-chop and put the book back wherever the fuck she hides the damn thing. Seriously, it kinda uncool how she chops me and Black Star with the dam,n thing and **always** keeps it on her, seriously. After Black Star regained himself Liz asked "So what do you guys wanna do?" while she looked at her nail as usual. Me and Kid shared a glance and then looked over to Tsubaki who was trying to not freak out. I had to come up with an excuse quick. We agreed not to tell the others about the flashbacks or out suppressed past. "Well me, Kid and Tsubaki have to do some... things and so ummm... we have to go now. Well see you guys later, bye!" I quickly replied while grabbing Kid and Tsubaki and dragging them away from the other four so I didn't have to be interrogated and have to answer stupid and uncool questions.

The three of us made our way to Death Bucks. I found a booth and we sat down. Sudden;y a male waiter came over and asked us if we wanted anything. He had semi light brown hair and green eyes. He was skinny, but was well built and had a ton of muscle. "Uhhh can I get a Mountain Dew?" I asked. He nodded and jotted it down and looked at the other two. "I will have a vanilla cappuccino with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle please." Kid said. "May I have a chocolate and mint Mocha please?" Tsubaki asked polite as usual with a warm smile. Our waiter returned the smile and wrote down what they ordered. "OK One Mountain Dew, one vanilla cappuccino with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle, and one chocolate and mint Mocha." He repeated looking at us for confrontation. We all nodded. "I'll be back with your drinks then." He replied and he left. "Well he seemed cool." I said keeping the conversation light. I leaned back and put my hands behind my head.  
"Soul we need to discuss what our plan of action is. What do we want to do about these damn flashbacks?" Kid replied serious. I shrugged and Tsubaki piped up. "Well maybe we should tell Lord... I mean Uncle Death." You see we figured out that Tsubaki's father is Lord Death's older brother, Poseidon. So Tsubaki and Kid are cousin's and Lord Death is her uncle. Yes, we pieced all of that from flashbacks that have apparently come to haunt us with forbidden information and a massive migraine afterward cause showing us the damn fucked up past isn't bad enough. I suddenly sat forward and looked Tsubaki in the eyes. "That isn't such a good idea. If he wanted us to know he would of told us. He might even take away our memories again. I need to find my brother, my first meister who is also your sister. We need to find our friends, _**our family**_." I said my voice a bit strained and my cool demeanor some what faltering. "I agree with Soul. My father might ruin our chance. We have to do this ourselves, we have to get all of our lost memories back, and we have to find them, our old friends, by ourselves." Kid said. "Here are your drinks." the waiter said setting them down. We nodded and said our thanks'. "Anything else you three need? Maybe some food, by the solemn looks a joke or two, maybe even some information on the people your looking for?" He asked. He smirked and I noticed his teeth looked almost canine. Suddenly, I saw that the guy who looked no older than us, had dozens of strange tattoos covering his body. I glanced over and saw Kid tense up and Tsubaki suppress a gasp. "How do you know we are looking for anyone?" Kid asked a bit gruff. The dude chuckled like he thought all of this was funny. What the hell is this guy's problem? "Oh I know the people you're looking for. They are actually looking for you too, and the others that they haven't found. You guys are the first out of your seemingly ginormous group. You also seem to have regained a lot of your memories'. I'm Zack Meyer, Maysilee's right hand man. I'm a shadowhunter, werewolf, and weapon. I change into a bad ass looking pistol, bragging unintentional." Zack smirked again grabbing a chair and sitting at the end of the table. Kid loosened up a little. "So you know Maysilee? My sister?" Tsubaki asked tearing up a little. Zack gave her a warm and reassuring smile. "Yeah, I do. And I can guarantee you seeing her, and Analia, and your brothers again. Well most of them. We haven't found Kyo or Ichigo yet." He replied. We all smiled at this.

"Zack what the fuck are you-" Another guy came up but stopped seeing us. He broke into a smile. He had Black hair, and green, hazel eyes and was kinda short but still looked about as old and Zack. "Hey I'm Tony Perales or you can call me Paco. I am Maysilee's second right hand man. I am a shadowhunter, vampire, and weapon. If Zack hasn't told you we are a pistol duo, a pretty bad ass one at that too." He smirked. He also had those strange tattoos all over his body. Is it even legal for people to get tattoos under the age of 18? "Well I'm Soul Evans, Scythe weapon, this is Death The Kid meister, and Tsubaki Multi-changing weapon." I said. These guys looked to be telling the truth and seemed pretty cool. "We know." They said in unison. "Come on." Zack said getting up. "Where are we going?" Kid asked. "We are going to see if we can do something about or similar problems. You see you want your memories' back, and to find you friends and/or family. We want to help May, our closest friend, find her friends and/or family and start over." Tony replied. "So therefore we are gonna go find May." Zack said while the two guys exchanged smirks. What have we gotten into?

**A/N: Hello again people! Ok so it hasn't been to long since I first put the story up but I felt bad cause the first chapter was really short. So I made this one extra long to make up for it! Plus I just like long chappies and I seem to like to detail things and stuff. But please review, and follow! BYE LOVELIES! XX **

**P.S.: I am planning to make other fanfics with other animes but continue off this one. The only way they will be linked is the Ocs will be appearing in all of them and the fanfics will kinda crossover... if that makes sense. Well next fanfic I write will have same Ocs and have Kid, Soul, and Tsbuaki with them being awesome! Ok bye! XX**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*time skip*

Tsubaki's POV

Zack and Tony were now in a bunch of leather clothing and had tons of strange looking gadgets and weapons on them. "Where the hell are we going?" Kid said looking around. He seemed to be getting uncomfortable... Maybe because our surroundings were unsymmetrical? Probably so, oh dear I hope he doesn't have a panic attack now. Soul was also looking around but was more laid back about it. I felt nervous. Zack looked over at Tony who shrugged. Did they not know where we are? "We have no fucking clue." Tony said a little to cheerfully. "You have to know! We have to get out of this asymmetrical shit hole! It's trash garbage and I'm standing in it! What if Liz and Patty had a party and turned the mansion into a piece of asymmetrical crap!" Kid was on the ground pounding his fists in a tantrum. I sighed, Soul rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Zack and Tony were laughing hysterically at Kid.

Kid's POV (brief)

Zack and Tony were leading us all around the city. We were now in an asymmetrical alley. "Where the hell are we going?" I asked a bit annoyed and uncomfortable in the non symmetrical alley. Soul didn't seem to care where the fuck we were and Tsubaki was nervous about the fact we might run into trouble. WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED ABOUT THE HORRIBLY LACKING SYMMETRY?! Zack looked over at Tony who shrugged in return. "We have no fucking clue." The black haired boy said too cheerfully."You have to know! We have to get out of this asymmetrical shit hole! It's trash, garbage and I'm standing in it! What if Liz and Patty had a party and turned the mansion into a piece of asymmetrical crap!" I yelled. I was now on the ground pounding my fists in a sort of tantrum. I'm pretty sure I heard Tsubaki sigh, knowing Soul he was rolling his eyes muttering how 'uncool' I was being, and I definitely heard Zack and Tony laugh their asses off cause me panicking was just _**so**_ hilarious.

Zack's POV

Man this Death The Kid guy is HILARIOUS. Me and Tony were on the floor laughing our fucking asses off! I mean seriously Death The Kid was on the floor having a fucking tantrum! I know, it's mean but I couldn't help it, it was just too funny. Once me and Tony regained our composure's, I went over to help the white and black haired kid. "Hey dude, are you OK?" I asked him. "NO I AM NOT OK! WE ARE IN AN ASYMMETICAL ALLEY AND YOU TWO ARE LOST ON HOW TO FIND MY DAMN COUSIN! PLUS ONE SIDE OF MY HAIR HAS THREE WHITE STRIPES AND THE OTHER SIDE DOESN'T! I'M TRASH, GARBAGE, I'M ASYMMETRICAL FILTH!" He was still sobbing on the ground. I rolled my eyes. This was a bit of a overkill. "OK Death The Kid-" "Call me Kid." Kid mumbled under his arms. "OK Kid, listen. We will get out of here. We'll just turn around and go a different way OK?" I asked him gently and sincerely. "He looked up at me and nodded silently. We had both gotten up and I turned to Tony. "Paco lets turn around. This must be the wrong alley." I replied to him. He nodded.

We all began to walk back down to the street until we saw four shadowy figures at the opening. As they came closer I saw the figures were two demons and two Kishins. "Two Kishins and two... What the hell are those things?" Soul said. "Demons. They are like Kishins except their souls don't ever become kishins eggs and you can't collect their souls since they don't have one to begin with." Tony replied already in a fighting stance. "Paco, transform." I said holding my hand out. He transformed and I grabbed him and quickly shot down the two kishins. Tony changed back and we got out our seraph blades. "Adramelechk!" I shouted calling out my sword. It shot out and glowed a bright blue. I heard Tony shout "Gabriel!" And his seraph blade shot out in an electric green. We both slowly advanced on the two demons. They were two Iblis demons. Great, this will be just a tad difficult. It was just me and Tony. The demon on the right started up a run to try and knock me down. The one on the left went to deal with Tony. "You three stay back we'll take care of them!" I shouted to the other three. No way in hell was I gonna let these Iblis demon kill three people that were so important to May. "Come at me you shitty piece of filth!" I shouted. The creature narrowed it's disgusting yellow eyes and advanced. It leaped and pounced. I blocked it with Adramelchk and it cowered back holding one of it's upper arms. It turned and looked at me evilly. I shot a quick glance towards Tony and the other demon. He seemed to be doing fine so far. My demon leaped again. I rolled my eyes, I knew they weren't very bright but seriously, this is just a low graded stupid. I blocked and then jumped on top of the Iblis and stabbed it in the abdomen. After I pulled my blade upwards, slicing the creature in two, I leaped forward and summer saluted in the air and landed safely on my feet. I turned just in time to see both demons burst into two piles of ash.

Soul's POV

The two demons burst into piles of ash and me, Kid, and Tsubaki were standing there completely dumbfounded. Kid's eyes were wide and his mouth open. He started babbling. Finally he could actually form a coherent sentence. "What the fuck?!" Zack and Tony chuckled. "We did say we are shadow hunters, we hunt and 'kill' demons." Zack said putting air quotes around the word 'kill'. "Uh what's with the air quotes?" I asked raising an eyebrow. This time Tony piped up. "Well they don't actually _**die **_they just get sent back to hell. Unless it's a greater demon, they get scattered between the different worlds for many years and even after that they're too weak to do anything for a long while." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "And you guys do this for a living?" Tsubaki asked a bit concerned, that's her motherly instinct kicking in. The two demon hunters nodded. "Oh yeah you have no idea. You guys are actually shadow hunters yourselves, you just don't remember." A girl's voice replied. We all turned towards the voice. She stepped out of the shadows, but her face was still cover by her antique Sherlock Holmes top hat. Yes, I am a Sherlock Holmes fanatic, I just don't tell anyone. "Um sorry to be rude but who are you?" Tsubaki asked. The other girl giggled and raised her head and smirked. She had fangs, One sea green eye and one electric blue eye, and long, red curly hair. "Hey there cousin, sis, Souly." My eyes widened. No one calls me Souly except... "Maysi!" a high pitched male voice said as a guy jogged up. He had medium length golden blonde hair and subtle blue eyes. He looked familiar... "What's wrong Tristan?" Maysilee turned to the boy named Tristan. "We saw some Iblis demons out here-" "We took care of it Tristan don't worry." Zack reassured him. Tristan sighed clearly relieved. "Hey Tristan guess who's here with us?" Maysilee asked him with a smile that showed off her sharp fangs. Tristan whipped his head around to face us and his eyes widened. "SOUL EATER!" I froze, Tristan was his name, so was my brother's. Only my brother ever called me Soul Eater...

Flashback

_It was fall and Soul and Tristan were outside in the garden waiting for Maysilee, Jack, And Hiccup to show up through the door they had found a year ago. "Hey Soul I think I have a new nickname for you." Tristan smirked. They were only six years old but taunted each other as if they were four. "Yeah and what would that be?" Soul asked Tristan looming over him a bit since he was taller. "Soul Eater. Or Eater for short." The younger twin said confidently looked up at his older twin. Soul narrowed hi eyes. "Why's that?" He asked the now confident six year old. The two hardly noticed their three friends had joined them. "For two reasons. One, you eat a lot and two, Your name is Soul and Eater just makes it sound cooler." Tristan replied smiling. "Soul Eater sounds cool but Eater is just weird." Soul said not really minding the new nickname. Tristan smiled even bigger, he always looked up to Soul and always loved it when Soul said he had thought of or done something cool._

End of flashback

Soul's POV

"Tris?" I tested out the old nickname. Tristan nodded enthusiastically. I broke out into a grin. Tristan ran up to me and practically jumped into my open arms. "Soul Eater Evans I missed you." my brother said his face buried in my jacket. He was still a head shorter than me and acted like a little kid. Suddenly I felt him shake a bit and heard him sniffle. "Hey I missed you to Tristan Lane Evans." I said rubbing my little brother's back to comfort him. He looked up at me. We looked nothing alike but we were related, and we were twins. "Hey man don't cry I'm right here." I said wiping away his tears. He smiles warmly at me as he lets go and stand next to me instead. Suddenly I see a flash of red curly hair and someone pounces on me. I would've fallen back if I didn't have Maysilee gripping onto me in a death hug. "Damn it May loosen up there you'll kill him!" Tony says with a hint of amusement in his voice. She loosens her grip some but isn't done hugging me. I hug her back. "Hey Maysi it's nice to see you too." I say smiling at the redheaded meister. "Holy shit Souly I missed you so much!" She replies and then she kisses me once on each cheek and then once on the mouth. She lets go and stares at me with a huge grin on her face. "Did you just kiss me?" I ask dumbfounded. She nods and turns to see Kid. "KID!" She yells and again pounces on him. Kid smiles and immediately wraps his arms around his cousin. "Hey Cousin how are you?" he asks her. She mumbles an 'I'm good' before kissing him once on each cheek and once on the mouth like she did with me. "Did you seriously just kiss me?" He also asked but with more amusement than anything. "Yup!" She replied smiling. She turned to face Tsubaki. "TSUBAKI!" She half yelled half squealed in pure happiness. "MAYSILEE!" Tsubaki shouted back with a few tears in her eyes. The two sisters were hugging and chatting with excitement.

3rd person POV

A girl who looked like Maysilee and Tsubaki except with honey blonde hair and two sea green eyes came up. "Hey what's with all of the- TSUBAKI!" She cut herself off and went to join the other two in an embrace. "Analia it's been years, I can't believe I finally have my sisters back!" Tsubaki replied tearing up again. "Come on guys let's go inside, it's getting dark and besides I think Kid might explode from lack of Symmetry." Maysilee said giggling on her comment about Kid. He did indeed look as if he would throw another fit soon. Maysilee led the way with Zack behind her on the right and Tony behind her on the left. Tsubaki and Analia linked arms and chatted, walking along side their sister while Kid, Tristan, and Soul walked on the other side of Maysilee.

Suddenly the group came to a metal door in a different alley way. Above it, was a dim glowing sign that read 'Full Moon Bar' "Why are we at a bar?" Soul asked. "Oh it's a bar for Freak members only, and below it is our headquarters. We have one of these stationed all of the places we mainly go." Maysilee replied smiling. "Whoa" Soul replied looking awed. The group walked in and all the chatter and music in the bar stopped. Everyone turned to the three strangers. A boy looking about 17 with golden hair and a toned body stood up and broke the silence "Maysilee why did you bring three human strangers here?" he was looking at Soul, Kid, and Tsubaki individually up and down. Maysilee crossed her arms and gave out an annoyed sigh. "Because Jace they aren't strangers to me or the other leaders. This is Soul, Kid, and Tsubaki. My sister, cousin, and best friend and weapon partner. Soul is also Tristan's twin brother." "Oh OK. But why is it when I bring someone I know here you flip shit on me and then you bring three people here it's OK?" The boy named Jace questioned folding his arms and raised a brow at the redhead. "Because Wayland I am your superior and I have known these three practically since birth while you just bring people in because you wanna fucking piss me off." She replied pushing up her non fancy looking dress shirt sleeves up as if preparing to punch him. Tristan knew this wasn't gonna end well and hid behind his brother. "Uh Tristan what's going on?" Soul asked turning his head to look at the younger cowering brother. "Maysilee and Jace don't really get along and they have some full blown fights when they start arguing. They are never pretty, But they do look out for each other. Jace is a good shadowhunter and Maysilee is Jace's superior. She's the leader of the group, and the leader of the leaders if that makes sense." Tristan replied peeking out from behind the albino. Soul nodded in understanding. "Well it seems to be working, cause you sound pretty pissed off." Jace replied smirking. Maysilee growled and bared her fangs. Jace rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm so scared, holy shit she's gonna bite me!" He mocked and pretended to be scared. "You better be scared Wayland cause I'm gonna kick your ass into the next planet over." she replied in a low and threatening voice. "Come on guys break it up." Analia said getting in between the two. Maysilee turned to the Tristan and the three confused teens. "Come one guys, let's go meet the people you actually remember." She said smiling like her usual self. As she walked past Jace she glared at him and then continued walking while the boy just laughed.

The group got to an elevator. Analia pushed the button and waited. After a couple minutes she pushed it again and looked down at it. She kept pushing the button until she got aggravated at it and punched it. "Seriously Lia that isn't gonna make the elevator come up." Maysilee said stifling a giggle. "Well it isn't working!" the blonde retorted a little annoyed. A boy with red hair and a bunch of freckles came out of the now open elevator in a tank top, leather gear pants that Zack and Tony were wearing, and a belt with a massive amount of tools and a few weapons. "Oh hi. Sorry guys the elevator broke and I'm fixing it." he smiled. Kid instantly recognized him. "Rionysus?" Kid questioned. He nodded smiling. "Yep that's me. Although I preferred to be called Rion if you don't mind Kid." Kid smiled and ran over and hugged Rion. "I've missed you." The young shinigami mumbled into the male redhead's neck. "I've missed you to Kiddo." He replied hugging Kid back and smirking. The girls lets out a few 'awes' and Kid let go of Rion and turned around and glared playfully at the now laughing girls. "Well hurry up and fix the elevator Ri, we'll take the stairs." Zack said finally speaking up. "Gotcha." Rion opened the elevator again with his hands glowing orange and resumed fixing the broken elevator. "Uh what's with his hands? We don't exactly remember everything." Tsubaki cut in as they walked to a door that she presumed led to the stairs. Tony looked at her and chuckled lightly. "Oh that's just his element at work. He has the element of technology. He fixes everything from phones to computers to satellite trackers to bugs in the technology used for spying to well, elevators. Almost everyone you had known in your childhood had an element or just some skill they excelled in more than the others." Tsubaki breathed out an 'oh' and nodded.

Kid's POV

We walked down a short flight of stairs. I was nervous and a bit fidgety. The stairs and stuff seemed symmetrical enough so it wasn't that, I guess it's just meeting everyone else. May said they didn't have everyone so I wonder who else is missing? Or what if I didn't remember anyone else? Well Let's see I remember May, Analia, Tristan, Rion, and he had a brother named Dionysus who was named after another one of our other cousins and a Greek god I think... Oh and there was Tayler and Bartimus, I think May, Lia, and Tsubaki had Some older brothers other Than Kyo and Ichigo. We also had a cousin named Zorro I think. Wow there is a lot of people. I can't list all of them, my brain is too shaken up. Oh well, I guess I'll have to see who I remember when we meet them.

When we got to the end of the stairs there was a hallway with a metal door at the end. As we approached the door I saw a keypad and a thumb scanner. May walked up and scanned her thumb first then put in the code on the keypad. We walked into a very fancy looking room. There was a ton of expensive looking equipment. "What is all this?" Soul asked looking around. "Oh, all of this? It's just some equipment for random stuff we do. We work for the FBI as forensic anthropologists and FBI agents" Analia said smiling at me, Soul, and Tsubaki. "So this is like a lab for you guys?" Soul asked running a hand through his spiky white hair. "Well, yeah." Tony said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Wow, this is really amazing guys." Tsubaki said looking around in wonder. "We tried to make it all up to date, neat, effective, and symmetrical just for Kiddo." May said slinging an arm around my neck. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me with her vampire fangs slightly peeking out; it wasn't menacing, but more cute. Yeah, I know it sounds weird coming from her cousin but it's true.

3rd Person POV

"HOLY SHIT THEY'RE BACK! AND THEY HAVE PEOPLE WITH THEM!" Someone yelled running out. He had dark brown hair with dyed blonde highlights. His voice was deep, and he had green braces. His eyes were also green and he had on a pair of jeans and a white Aeropastale shirt on instead of the fighting gear the other three boys had on. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open for a moment in shock. He walked up and bowed in front of them. "Sorry for my lack of manners princess Tsubaki, Mr. Soul, Lord Death The Kid." May sighed. While the three just stood there awkwardly. Soul was the first to recognize the newcomer. "Holy shit, MICHAEL!" Soul jumped on the blonde-brown haired teen in front of him. They both fell to the ground and looked at each other with stupid grins on their faces. Michael started laughing while Soul leaped on him and embraced him in a spine breaking hug which he quickly returned. "Crap Soul I missed you!" Michael said through struggled breathes. The albino finally let him go and he tried to regulate his breathing down to a normal rate. "He he, sorry Michael. That wasn't very cool, but can ya blame me?" Soul shrugged and showed off his shark teeth. "No not really." he replied standing up.

"Dude why the fuck are you shouting?" a raven haired teen said walking up to the group. He froze seeing the three very confused newcomers. "Hey Babe get out here, you might wanna see who just walked in with Maysi!" he shouted not taking his eyes off them. Shortly after, a shorter boy with orange hair and a ton of freckles walked out and wrapped his arms around the raven haired one's waist. "What is it baby?" He said having not realized Kid, Soul, and Tsubaki were standing there. "Look." Was all the taller one said while pointing towards the three. He looked at them. His eyes widened and he grinned. The two looked at each other and back at them. Kid tilted his head in confusion. Then, as if a light bulb went off he had a flashback that was less painful and just seemed to flow through him like a gentle current.

Flashback

_"May come out come out wherever you are!" a younger Kid called to his cousin. The two were playing hide and seek when suddenly he heard rustling in the trees above him. Smiling, he brushed his black and white striped hair from his face and began to climb the nearest tree. Mid-way up, the young shinigami grew tired and sat on one of the limbs to rest. More rustling cam just a few branches above him, and he looked up. Two brown eyes glared at Kid, causing him to whimper. May's eyes were green and blue, not brown. More rustling, and the stranger was two branches above him. The boy knew he should have scrambled down the tree to safety but fear over powered his senses and left him rooted to the spot. One branch... Then suddenly. "Who are you? Gus you can't scare people like that.." Kid whipped around and there stood a boy; shorter than him with bright hazel eye and red/orange hair with an abundance of freckles. "Well he could have come up here to hurt us Coy." The boy named Gus said. With lightening speed, a hand came out and cuffed Gus in the ear. "OW!" he grumbled. Gus rubbed his red ear and turned his gaze behind him. He had jet black hair with brown eyes and tan skin, he was also tall for his age which by his facial features, Kid ventured he was around his own age of seven. Out of no where, May popped up and cuffed Gus in his other ear. "Gus Brewer, don't you go being mean to my cousin." She replied wagging her finger at him. "You-You know them Maysilee?" Kid asked blinking at the redhead. She nodded and smiled radiantly. "She saved our lives, we nearly died of starvation when she found us. We just moved in the castle to be her servants as repayment to her." Coy replied. "You guys are not my servants, you're my friends, so therefore you call me May. And this is one of my cousins." "Hi it's nice to meet you both. I'm Death The Kid, but you can call me Kid." He yet again brush his white striped bangs out of his face. "Nice to meet you Kiddo." Gus replied. Kid smiled, he never had any other nickname besides Kid before and it felt good. "Yeah it's great to meet you Kid." Coy smiled and side hugged Kid. For the children, this was only the beginning of a lasting friendship..._

3rd person POV

"Hey there Kiddo, long time no see huh?" Gus smiled and gave the shinigami a gentle squeeze. "KID!" Coy jumped on Kid and hugged him tightly. "Coy, I need... Oxygen..." Kid gasped out. "Oh right, sorry!" Coy let go and Kid gulped in air. Gus chuckled. "Hey there Tsubaki, Soul, we missed you." "Gus! We missed you too!" Tsubaki hugged him and then Coy where as soul Just high fived them. "Well this is one big happy reunion! Now, Let's go guys, we all need to freshen up for the big dinner, you'll see everyone that we have gathered from our past then, oh, and you will meet a few new people." Analia anounced winking. Tsubaki chewed her nails, Kid gulped, and Soul silently screamed. This was yet another obstacle for them to get through just to get their old lives back, they just had to beat it...

**Author's Note**

**OMFG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! I moved down to Texas in Auguist, then I lived in a hotel and started school, THEN I moved into my house and don't have internet. I will post my chapter's slowly until I do get internet cause I will have to post them when I go to the library. I love all of you who will stick by me! Enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
